You Really Can Find Anything On The Internet
by ARogueByAnyOtherUsername
Summary: (auverse gh, see notes) Morgan Corinthos and Angel Kent grew up in the same town, went to the same school for most of their childhood and her best friend is his cousin. They've even had mutual (unspoken) crushes on each other, yet they haven't actually met face to face. But that all changes with one friend request. Will this one friend request lead to a lot more in the long run?
1. caveat lector

**CAVEAT LECTOR:**

_I don't own General Hospital and it's probably a good thing I don't because certain characters would meet with untimely demises, especially lately. I only wish I owned Michael, Morgan and Johnny. Anyway, the gist of it is, I don't own anything that already belonged to the show, that all belongs to the writers, even when they're fucking it up royally and annoying me to no end._

_I'm not doing this for money, duh, and I'm not doing this to better myself as a writer. Reviews are appreciated, as usual, but flames and criticism I'd really rather not have. Just being honest as always. _

_There will be Kiki bashing in this, and this is me, fixing the mess they've made of Morgan Stone Corinthos, a guy who had tons of potential, and is now apparently going to be a next gen AJ to Michael's Jason. -rolls eyes in exasperation-_

**INFORMATION:**

**SETTING**

_current setting, 2013, but alternate universe, in which Morgan has nothing to do with the Jeromes and little to do with his own family with few exceptions. I'll follow the current storyline, but I'm also doing it slightly different as well, so pay attention, lovelies. It will not be as is on tv because frankly, I hate it watching Morgan do this crap._

**RATING**

_T/M FOR:_

_Swearing_

_Occasional Violence_

_Eventual Sex_

_Other Subject Matter_

**OOC WARNINGS**

**_!GoodMorgan_**

**_!SexyMorgan_**

**CHANGES MADE TO STORY**

_Okay, so instead of him turning to Ava when Kiki and he ended, he sort of pulled himself together and started working on getting himself back together, breaking his gambling addiction. He does not sleep with Ava, because the thought alone makes my stomach churn in disgust. I just hate her (and Kiki) as characters, that much._

_Basically, his entire plotline from the night of the reception will be changed. And I haven't quite decided if he'll work with Julian, or simply be pretending to,to keep his father out of danger. I do wanna have a lot of that in there, I just don't wanna have Morgan with Ava and I really don't want to have him affiliated with Julian either._

**PAIRINGS/CHARACTERS USED**

_Morgan x OP_

_This is Morgan centric, so there will not be much other cast in here. The ones that will be are as follows:_

_Carly_

_Sonny_

_Michael_

_Kiki (in small doses)_

_Molly_

_Rafe_

_TJ_

_Julian Jerome (in small doses)_

_Dante_

_Kristina_

**OTHER WARNINGS**

_Just that Morgan will not be the same guy he is on the actual show because I just never saw him turning out that way._

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER INFORMATION:**

**| NAME AND NICKNAME |**

_Angel Nicolette Kent_

_Angel is the nickname she goes by most._

**|AGE AND BIRTHDAY|**

_19_

_October 25th_

**|HOMETOWN AND CURRENT RESIDENCE|**

_Was born in Port Charles and has lived there her entire life_

**|BIOGRAPHY/HISTORY|**

_** will come out in the story **_

**|RELATIONSHIPS TO OTHER CANON CHARACTERS|**

_She's not really related to anyone on the cast. Molly is her best friend, however._

**|OCCUPATIONS PAST & PRESENT|**

_currently attends PCU where she's majoring in Education, she wants to become a kindegarten or elementary school teacher. She's minoring in Dance because that's her true passion, but sadly, passion doesn't pay those bills, does it?_

_Works at Kelly's Diner after classes and on weekends, also works at the spa/workout center in the Metro Court Hotel where she teaches a dance class and occasionally a yoga class._

**|RELATIONSHIP STATUS|**

_Single._

_She's going to be paired with Morgan Corinthos, however_

**|LOOKS AND SUCH|**

_**Hair Color**_

_Dirty Blonde w/Light Brown Highlights_

_**Hair Style**_

_Has long and ringlet curled hair that she refers to as kinky. She has bangs that sort of frame her face and she normally wears her hair loves her hair this way, it's been this way all through school and her childhood, she'll probably never change it._

_**Eye Color**_

_Hazel_

_**Height**_

_5'4_

_**Weight**_

_128 lbs_

_**Distinguishing Marks**_

_3 piercings in each ear, two in the lobe and one in the cartilage at the top of the ear_

_has a dream catcher tattooed on her right ribcage_

_has an anchor tattooed on her left foot_

_has a mole beside her right nostril _

_a small scar beneath her left eye that's barely noticeable_

_a mole above her upper lip, right side_

_wears perscription glasses,square framed/black plastic. If you picture the glasses that Superman's alter ego Clark Kent wore, you've basically got it._

_**Personal Style**_

_leggings_

_cardigans_

_flats_

_sundresess_

_fitted jeans that usually have holes in them_

_vintage t shirts, usually with some classic rock band on them and a long sleeve shirt beneath_

_scarves_

_floppy beret tobboggan type things_

_dangly earrings_

_lots of bracelets_

_vintage dresses if she has to wear a dress_

_minimal makeup_

_engineer boots_

_skirts_

_blazers and button front long sleeve shirts_

_Her overall look is sort of a cross between hippie and prepster._

**|FEARS AND QUIRKS|**

_**Fears:**_

_small spaces_

_large dogs_

_sudden loud noises_

_spiders_

_failure_

_confrontations_

_losing control of her life and herself_

_**Quirks:**_

_swearing_

_tapping her feet (impatience)_

_rolling her eyes (annoyance)_

_stopping in mid sentence if she thinks what she's about to say will hurt or piss someone off_

_constantly losing keys, cell phone, etc_

_humming (nervousness)_

_pacing (also a sign of nervousness)_

**|LIKES AND DISLIKES|**

_Likes:_

_dancing_

_spending time with her friends_

_reading_

_doing crossword puzzles and word finds_

_playing chess_

_listening to music_

_painting_

_little kids, she definitely wants a kid one day_

_looking at the stars_

_sleeping late_

_scented candles_

_valentines day_

_pasta_

_watching horror movies even though she is scared to death by them._

_S'mores_

_writing_

_singing_

_doing little random things like having a fortune teller read her fortune or going for a swim at night off of the pier down by the docks._

_Rain storms._

_Dislikes:_

_judgemental people_

_confrontations_

_waking up early_

_being sick, having to depend on others_

_sitting around with nothing to do_

_large crowds_

_the way she looks overall_

_Kiki Jerome_

_bananas_

_being snuck up on_

_running into former classmates that she didn't like to begin with_

**|FAVORITE THINGS|**

**COLOR**

_pale pink_

_light gray_

_pale blue_

**BOOK**

_wuthering heights_

_50 Shades_

_Twilight_

_the book her friend Molly originally wrote_

_Nights In Rodanthe_

_The Notebook_

_The Shining_

_IT_

**MOVIE**

_The Breakfast Club_

_The Notebook_

_An Officer And A Gentleman_

_Pretty Woman_

_Footloose_

_Pitch Perfect_

_Crybaby_

_Grease _

_Grease II_

_Top Gun_

_Pretty In Pink_

_Saw Series_

_The Green Mile_

_The Shining_

_Friday The 13__th_

**SONG**

_Paranoid, Iron Man, NIB, Mr. Crowley – Black Sabbath_

_Touch Me, Love Her Madly, Riders On The Storm- The Doors_

_Communication Breakdown, Stairway To Heaven, Black Dog, Ramble On- Led Zepplin_

_Purple Haze, Hey Joe- Jimi Hendrix_

_Twist And Shout, Help,All You Need Is Love – The Beatles_

_Paint It Black, Can't Get No Satisfaction, Jumpin Jack Flash – The Rolling Stones_

_Blitzkrieg Bop, I Wanna Be Sedated- The Ramones_

_Cherry Bomb, School Daze – The Runaways_

_Patience, Purple Rain, Don't Cry, November Rain, Paradise City- Guns N Roses_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit, Lithium, Come As You Are, In Bloom, You Know You're Right – Nirvana_

_Hotel California, Take It Easy, Witchy Woman – The Eagles_

_Take My Breath Away- Berlin_

_Almost Paradise- Footloose Soundtrack_

_Don't You Forget About Me – Simple Minds_

_My Immortal, Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence_

_Call You Out, Fully Alive, Cassie, All Around Me- Flyleaf_

_I Miss The Misery, It's Not You, I Get Off, LoveHateHeartbreak-Halestorm_

_Misery Business, Decode, That's What You Get – Paramore_

_Excuse Me Mr., Sunday Morning, Don't Speak, Spiderwebs-No Doubt_

_Machinehead, Comedown, Everything Zen – Bush_

_Red- Taylor Swift_

_Summer Overture- Clint Mansell_

_You Were Meant For Me,Foolish Games- Jewel_

_Buddy Holly- Weezer_

**BAND**

_way too many to list. As you can see from the list above, she's quite eclectic with her personal music tastes. She'll pretty much listen to anything._

**FOOD**

_medium rare steak_

_double cheeseburger and french fries_

_chocolate cake_

_chocolate chip cookie dough_

_peppermint candy_

**DRINK**

_dr. pepper_

_tea_

_black coffee_

**FLOWER**

_wild roses_

**PART OF A GUY'S BODY**

_eyes (especially blue/green ones)_

_sucker for a guy with muscles_

_stubble_

**PART OF HER OWN BODY**

_she likes her hair and her eyes_

**ACTOR**

_james dean_

_johnny depp_

_taylor lautner_

_ryan gosling_

_james franco_

_davey franco_

_corey haim_

_judd nelson_

**ACTRESS**

_audrey hepburn_

_elizabeth taylor_

_julia roberts_

_marilyn monroe_

_kristen dunst_

_kate beckinsale_

_kate winslet_

**|SECRETS AND DESIRES|**

_Had a crush on Morgan Corinthos all throughout their childhood, however, she never told anyone about it due to the fact that he was considered one of the popular guys before leaving Madison Prep for that military school, and she was as far from rich and popular as they got. Still hasn't gotten over the crush_

_Wants to have a family one day. Doesn't see it happening given her shyness and her slight awkwardness when it comes to dating and such._

**_The Friend Request That Changed Their Lives_**

_They lived in the same town most of their life and her best friend is his cousin, they've even had mutual feelings for each other, yet somehow, Morgan Corinthos hasn't met Angel Kent face to face. But when he friend requests her on a social networking site, strictly on a whim, that all changes._

_But how will that one friend request change their lives respectively? And what obstacles will they have to get around to be together? _


	2. friend request

_"__This is totally stupid, Molly. The only people who are going to wanna friend me are girls who want the money and influence that comes with being Sonny's kid or people I didn't even like when I went to Madison Prep." Morgan insisted as he sat in front of Molly's light purple laptop and looked up at her, over his right shoulder._

_"__You said you wanted a fresh start, right? I've met some pretty amazing people on here, and I've reconnected with a lot of old friends I wish I'd never lost touch with in the first place. Besides, it's not like your attempt at diving back into dating is going so great, is it?" Molly asked patiently as Rafe snickered from nearby and TJ spoke up, pointed out, "She does have a really, really good point, Morgan.. I mean last night, that girl.."_

_"__Was annoying as hell and was obviously only after money." Morgan muttered as he added to himself, "Just like every other girl since.."_

_Molly groaned. It'd gotten so that when she heard Kiki's name even almost come up she wanted to personally find her and strangle her. She'd totally broken Morgan's heart. Sure, he'd come out of it for the better, but still, she'd totally broken Morgan's heart. And Molly wanted him to be happy again. And if he thought that meeting someone was going to do that, then she was going to help that in any way she could._

_Because unlike a lot of others, she actually did care about him and she wanted to see him get everything he really wanted in life. He had the job, he now had his own place to live, and he was even starting college at the start of the new term._

_What he wasn't good at, apparently, was picking a girl who wasn't after him for some alterior motive. So far, he'd been really, really lousy at that. He just didn't have a radar when it came to these things. Like most guys, if it looked pretty, and it giggled, Morgan tended to fall for it._

_And Molly was starting to realize that he just needed someone that wasn't someone he'd conventionally seek out, say if he were in a bar and met the person. Because all his attempts at meeting a new girl had been complete and total disasters._

_"__Just do it.. Please? If you don't meet someone in a month, you can take your profile down." Molly insisted as Morgan sighed and said "Okay, alright. I'll do this." as he typed in basic information, being purposely vague. If he'd been able to do it, he'd have probably used a fake name, but the key to this whole odd experiment that Molly came up with an hour ago on the car ride back to his apartment was that he had to be completely and totally real and honest._

_As did the other person._

_And once she'd gotten it into her head that it'd work out, she'd begged and pleaded and given him the puppy dog eyes from hell until he finally caved in to make her happy. Now here he sat, fillling in some personal profile that personally wanted to know just a little too much for his taste._

_He'd just finished filling the thing in when he realized that he had to actually add people to a friends list or something. Doing that, he decided to try something._

_It was a long shot that she was still living in Port Charles, she'd been one of those artsy smart and slightly nerdy types when he'd sort of known of her, but he was at least going to try. He typed the name Angel Kent into the search engine on the site and did an alarmingly loud victory yelp while pumping his fist into the air when one name came up._

_"__What's going on.. You didn't find the games, right? If he found the games, I'll never get him off my computer." Molly groaned from the next room as Morgan called out, "Just adding friends, Molly, just adding friends."_

_TJ Molly and Rafe exchanged raised brows and Molly muttered "It better not be anyone like that stupid troll Kiki." as she licked the frosting off of a cupcake and took a bite._

_Meanwhile, at her own equally small apartment across town, more or less on the bad side of town rather, Angel Kent heard her computer chirping and palmed her forehead, remembering she'd left it logged into Facebook._

_"__I'll never get any real studying done." she groaned as she sat down, opened the page and looked at it to see what the cause of the noise was. She blinked for a moment, then slid off her oversized square rimmed black glasses to make sure she saw what she was seeing on the page right._

_Morgan Corinthos, the guy she'd spent too many hours crying into chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, listened to way too many old and probably cliché love songs that she mentally dedicated to while in high school, apparently wanted to add her to his friend list._

_She clicked on his profile, laughing at some of the stuff on it, gaping at other things. She'd never suspected a lot of the things she saw listed as his interests to actually be his interests. He'd always had this macho larger than life attitude when they'd been in high school, and he'd sort of been one of those guys.. you know he's sorta bad, but you can't help but want him anyway._

_Her finger hesitated over the add button and she muttered finally, "What the hell. What's it going to hurt or change, even. I highly doubt he'll actually even talk to me.. How the hell did he find me though, I mean I didn't ever actually meet him face to face..."_

_She clicked the add button and then walked away from the laptop, getting back into her final paper for a college course quickly and the incident in itself was largely forgotten._

_On Morgan's end, however, he made another surprisingly loud victory yelp when she actually added him. Shrugging when his cousin and her friends looked at him, he kept quiet, and for a moment, he pondered over what to do next._

_Knowing she still lived here, in Port Charles, was actually attending PCU and working at the hotel his mother owned was nice, but now Pandora's box had been opened, literally. He'd added her and she'd added him, but was that the end of it?_

_The mouse hovered over the message button and he bit his lower lip as he pondered over what to type in the personal message box. After an agonizing ten minutes that seemed sort of like a slow moving eternity, he finally typed the word HI and said casually, "All done, Molly. You can have your laptop now. Can't have me blocking your whole creative process." with a teasing grin as he stood and let her sit down, take over her laptop._

_Molly knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help but look at his profile page, just to make sure he hadn't done his usual Morgan thing and wrote something really macho and dumb.. he was a sweet guy and actually a really intelligent one, but he tended to dumb it down and hide it a lot for some reason or another that she didn't quite understand._

_Satisfied that he'd done what he promised, she was just about to log off when she realized that for some reason or another, he'd searched the name of her best friend Angel Kent. Stealing a look at her cousin, who was currently playing Call of Duty with TJ and Rafe, she smiled to herself a little.. Now she knew why Morgan spent hours staring at Angel when he thought nobody was looking._

_And as Angel's best friend, she knew that Angel actually had quite the crush on him in return._

_"__Told you I was right." she muttered to herself before opening Microsoft Word and starting another chapter on her newest book idea, getting lost and caught up in the writing as she usually did._

_And for that night, the incident in itself was forgotten by both parties involved, but in the back of their minds, curiousity was building. If things happened for a reason, maybe this had a reason for happening._

_For Morgan and Angel, however, it was pretty much life as usual, neither one of them was really expecting anything to come of the whole incident._


	3. messages 1

She collapsed into the chair that sat in front of her desk as she looked at her laptop for a few moments, biting her thumb in thought. "It can't hurt to at least look at my page. It's not like he's actually going to acknowledge me, now that I added him. He kinda didn't then." she muttered aloud as she opened her laptop and clicked on the Facebook shortcut on her desktop, then opened Itunes and turned on some Ozzy Osbourne to listen to.

The blinking message icon had her raising a brow, and she dismissed it mentally, as her stomach growled, letting her knew that almost all day without food was long enough and she needed to eat, pronto. Standing, she left the laptop open and slunk into her small kitchen area, making herself a sandwich, grabbing a soda, walking back to the desk, sitting down in the chair again.

"It's probably junk or something, maybe it's Molly." she said as she clicked on the message icon, then proceeded to choke as she saw a message from Morgan.

"Wow.. He's got a way with words." she chuckled as she read the one word message and smiled a little, her mind going back to seeing him around the halls in Madison Prep, how it'd always made her heart sort of skip a few beats or something cliché like that.

She hesitated a moment and chewing her sandwich, she finally typed in, "Hi to you too." while digging through her messenger bag, pulling out her notebooks, the heavy books for her classes, getting ready for yet another late night at the books.

Morgan's phone buzzed in his pocket as he stood hidden from view on the docks, snapping photos of Julian Jerome with some shady looking guy he didn't know, but he'd seen around Julian a lot lately. His dad wouldn't let him help with the 'business' but lately, he'd started to see that someone had to stay one step ahead of Julian, and Sonny wasn't up to the task these days.

He'd snapped the last photo when temptation hit him as he walked away from the warehouses, and he opened his phone, seeing the Facebook icon displayed at the top of his home screen. Opening facebook, he laughed a little at her message back to him then stopped to tie his sneaker and type back, "How are you?" before closing his phone's screen out, sliding it back into his pockets, grabbing hold of the door to his father's coffee shop, looking around.

He slid the flash drive into a napkin, scrawled an anonymous note and then slid it underneath his father's office door, walking out, without being noticed by too many, turning his collar up, trying not to meet anyone's gaze.

He didn't want his father knowing that he was in a sense helping him stay one step ahead of Julian, because Sonny would be so angry it wouldn't be funny. He was only doing this because he knew his father's disorder was crippling him business wise currently and he didn't personally hate what his father had done at his supposed wedding reception weeks before. He'd pretty much gotten over that and went his own way about things.

Angel sat down at her computer desk again and tapped her pen against it's white wooden surface for a few moments, as she stared at the computer intently. She knew she had another message, but she just wasn't sure about checking it.

What if this was some kind of prank or something. Once, when she'd been in high school, a girl who also liked Morgan and hated her wrote a note, pretending to be Morgan as a secret admirer. Then when Angel went to meet what she thought was Morgan, instead, she'd met the girl who'd done it and a few of the girls equally bitchy friends.

It'd strongly discouraged her from even attempting to look at Morgan in the hallways or talk to him at all, for weeks. In fact, she'd avoided anywhere he might actually be at. Then a month later, his parents took him out of Madison and put him in some military school in Tennessee.

And she'd moved on.. Or she'd fooled herself into thinking that at least, but now, seeing him again, as she looked at her profile, she knew that her crush had only actually went dormant. She'd been lying to herself, she'd never actually gotten over anything.

She opened the message and read it, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper as she typed back hastily, "Sick of classes,actually. All the studying in the world isn't gonna help me with this final." before closing out of Facebook for now, and making herself move from the computer desk to the bed nearby, flop across it. Chewing thoughtfully on the tip of her pen she mused aloud about his having found her first.

How did he even know her name?

They'd never actually been officially introduced, because she hadn't become best friends with Molly until the two had a creative writing class the semester Morgan left Madison Prep to go to military school.

"Maybe the page suggested me or something." she wrote it off as she made herself focus on studying and not this whole thing with Morgan Corinthos. The less she worried over it, the better off she'd be in the long run, obviously, because they hardly ran in the same circles.

And their kinds didn't mix, nor would they ever mix.

She was low class, probably considered trash, he was one of the popular guys, a rich kid who had everything he really wanted or needed in life. And if he was messaging her, then he probably only wanted adventure, wanted to go slumming or something.

She bit her lower lip as she heard the computer giving a notice that she had a new message. It was Friday, her final was on Tuesday. She could rest for a few minutes. She grumbled, annoyed with herself as she found herself standing, walking over to the laptop and sitting down in front of it, yet again.

Morgan smiled as he looked at her message and laughed a little, then replied, "Ouch. Sounds tough. Don't study so hard. The answers tend to come better when you prepare, but you don't overdo it.. Or at least that's how my cousin Molly does it... And she's pretty damn smart."

Then he slid into a booth at Kellys and picked up a menu, humming to himself a little as he scanned the specials for the day, thinking about her, wondering what she was doing, right this minute. Wondering if she even really knew who he was, or if she was just the kind of girl who added anyone who requested her.

He'd been sitting there, eyes shut, trying to imagine what she was doing, when the waitress clearing her throat and asking, "Are you alright?" in concern had him laughing at himself. He brushed this off and then said "Yeah, I'm good.. I want a double cheeseburger, hold the onions, and cheese fries."

The waitress nodded and set off with his order, and he stared intently at his phone, wondering if she were going to answer, or if she were busy.. He felt bad a minute because he might have interrupted her and then he muttered "Seriously.. I'm twice as nervous now as I've ever been."

His food came and he ate it, thinking about what he did remember about Angel Kent, wondering if she were still the same, or if she'd changed too. He had in the past year or so. Was she seeing anyone? She didn't actually have a relationship status on her profile..

He was shocked when he felt a little jealous at whatever guy might have snatched her up in his absence. Then he shrugged and chuckled at himself as he muttered, "Sloooow down, Morgan.. No sense in rushing into anything."

But he was anxious to at least see her again. Maybe talking to her more on Facebook first was best though. This way he wasn't rushing like he always seemed to, and she might even open up to him. She had after all always been a shy girl.


	4. messages 2

The Doors played at full blast as she sprawled across her bed, determined to get on with her studying, writing her paper. They'd been messaging each other nonstop as of late, and she wasn't quite sure what to make of it. This had the normally practical and slightly jaded girl up in arms.

For one thing, she still hadn't figured out how the hell he'd found her, or even knew her name. For another, she had no idea why he was actually wasting time on her, when he could have any one of the thousands of model looking types that lived in New York, or anywhere else for that matter.

She slid her feet out of her engineer boots, they fell to the hardwood floor with a resounding thud as she wiggled her toes and worked off the mismatched socks she wore while staring intently at a large text book, brow knit in frustration, pen raised to her plump lips as she chewed on the barrel of it, a habit she had that she couldn't really break.

No matter what she actually did to concentrate on her essay, she just couldn't, not while figuring out all this was still on her mind like it was apparently. "For God's sakes, Angel, he didn't ask your fucking hand in marriage. And this is all probably because he's bored or something." she finally grumbled aloud as she forced herself one more time to start to work on the essay again.

An hour later, she sat staring at the finished paper, reading it back over making sure it was correct and there weren't any small errors. The professor was a bit OCD about that stuff.

Her computer chirped and she sighed as she slid off the bed, walked towards it, sat down in front of it. The Zombies replaced the Doors as they faded out and she twisted a ringlet of hair around her fingertip, eyes scanning the message from Morgan intently as she bit her lower lip in thought.

Morgan waited as he sprawled across his couch, a bowl game on tv, the volume turned up loud enough to wake the dead. He'd die before admitting it, but he hated the apartment being so quiet. He'd considered getting a roommate, but he just never actually got around to advertising the spare room.

He found himself wondering what she was doing right now, and some really loud classic rock music filtered in from the next block of apartments through his open living room window. He stood and peered out, wondering who was playing classic rock this late at night. He nearly choked on the potato chips he'd been eating when he happened to look across at the only apartment eye level with his, directly across and saw Angel wandering around the well lit interior in an oversized t shirt and not much else.

He rubbed the back of his neck and mentally kicked himself for perving for a minute there and then checked his messages again. He laughed at her reply to his question and then typed back in "Is that all you do is study? Don't you ever go out?"

Maybe that was a bit judgemental.. He was staying in after all. He quickly typed in "No judgement, Angel, just curious." while peering through a small crack in his curtains, watching her move around the apartment, smiling to himself.

He'd been living across from her all this time, apparently. How in the hell had he not noticed it?

Angel laughed as she read his question and then responded with, "None taken. When I go out, Morgan.. Doesn't usually go so well.. So I just kinda hang around here. What about you? Bet you're at some fancy nightclub or something right now.. Right? Just curious, of course. ;p"

She heard the scores from a bowl game that was playing right now drifting through her open living room window, and peeked out in curiousity. She saw Morgan, much to her surprise, standing in the middle of the living room of the apartment directly across from her own, shirtless, sandwich in hand, yelling at the television and for a few moments, she fanned herself, then licked her lips and turned away from the window, grumbling at herself.

"And all this time, he's been living right across from me." she muttered, suddenly blushing all over with embarassment.. If she'd seen him just now, there was no telling what he'd seen going on in her place. She liked to run through after showers sometimes in a towel.

"Christ." she muttered as she raked her hand slowly through her hair and flipped through the music player's playlist on her open laptop while eating a pickle. She settled on a song by The Verve and walked through the apartment humming to herself as she cleaned up a little bit.

When she sat back down, she found a new message, groaned and palmed her face as she saw that it said "Nice T shirt.. Didn't know you were a Yankees fan."

She looked out her living room window and waved sheepishly, before answering him seconds later "Isn't it a crime to be from New York and not root for the Yanks, Morgan?" making him laugh aloud as he read the message. He stood and grabbed a soda from the fridge, walked back through the house, lingering, watching her sitting on her couch with her legs reclined, the laptop in her lap, a pen in her mouth.

"Still chewing the ends of pens I see. That incident in Mrs. Mason's class taught you nothing, huh?" Morgan typed as he snickered a little.

Angel jumped as she read the message and then poked her tongue out at the screen before flipping through the television, she asked him, "How'd you know I did that?" while twisting a strand of hair around her fingertips, laughing at a funny part in the movie she was watching partially.

Morgan thought it over a moment and then typed back casually, "Let's just say when I like what I'm looking at, I notice everything. It's probably one reason I actually passed that class." while raking his hand over his hair, sitting back on the couch, yelling at the television, muttering aloud, "Totally about to lose my shit with this game. Glad I didn't make that bet with Rafe."

Angel looked at the message. At first she thought he might be flirting with her. She quickly dismissed that idea and convinced herself that he might have been talking about Mrs. Mason herself. "Haha. That class was a breeze." she typed back, standing to peek out at him from her curtain, just out of sight, biting her lower lip with her hand in her hair as she muttered "Bad Angel." and made herself sit back down.

Morgan laughed and then typed in seconds later, "Sure it was. I'm a dumbass, so for me, it was more painful than a trip to the dentist." while biting his lower lip. Knowing she lived in the next apartment complex was now tempting him beyond reason.

How had they went this long without meeting each other face to face? Even he had to laugh at the irony in it, because it just seemed like their paths should have met so many different times, yet they somehow managed to miss each other every single one of those times.

After a little more conversation, both signed off, turned off their lights and got into their respective beds, though both were for the most part still wide awake wondering what was happening here.

Angel grumbled as she reminded herself that this was probably just boredom on his part, and he'd forget her soon enough. But she found herself wondering how he knew the little things he did about her without ever having met her?

Morgan lie in his bed smirking to himself. She knew a lot about him, considering they'd never actually been introduced or met face to face and the one class they did have together, he sat all the way in the back, slept nearly 90 percent of the time while she sat at the front, was always the first one in and the first one out when the bell rang, leaving him no chance to actually talk to her.

Maybe she liked him too.

"Yeah, Morgan, and the day a girl like that likes you is the day that Hell will probably freeze over." he muttered to himself finally before rolling over, trying to get to sleep.


End file.
